The Lion's Den
by TheLostBlackRose
Summary: After a surprise attack, Inuyasha is made to make what is perhaps the most difficult decision he will ever make. Story inspiration credits: Inuyasha, "Savior" by AngstPrincess77 Rated M for later Chapters, Possible Mpreg Inu/OC, Inu/Kou, Inu/Kou/OC -NEW- This story will also now be a Soul Calibur 5 crossover...kinda. Only a handful of characters appear, maybe more in the future.
1. Lion's Prey

Inuyasha relaxed into the cool water of the river, letting out a sigh of relief as the swift, cool liquid swept over his heat-plagued body. He was two weeks into his first aptly-named 'heat', and, so-far, it was very stressful on the young hanyou's mind.

The way Kaede and Myoga had explained it, that was because these 'heats' were a strictly demonic phenomenon, and were not meant to be experienced around humans, as some of what humans consider to be normal social interactions, are actually signs that you are interested in bedding, and maybe even mating, with that particular individual. So, when Miroku smiled at him, he felt an overwhelming desire to do _certain things_ with Miroku's "staff." Realizing no good would come from sticking around, he had decided to take off into the woods to get away before things got out of hand, and now he desperately needed to blow off some steam.

He glanced around and listened to ensure that there was no-one else around. Satisfied that he was all-alone, he reached down to his throbbing member and began pumping with one hand, as he put the other to work on his sensitive nipples.

"Oh, fuck…" Inuyasha moaned in pleasure.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kouga scowled in disgust as he surveyed the carcass of yet another one of his scouts.

"Fucking lion-demons…" he muttered angrily under his breath.

This was the seventh wolf-demon in the last two-weeks to be violently raped, killed and partially eaten.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about them anymore. For now, anyway…" Hakkaku said.

"What? Their last attack happened only hours ago, why wouldn't we have to worry about them?" Kouga asked incredulously.

"Our remaining scouts, who have been tracking them, say that they have decided to continue on with their northern migration back to their den."

"Screw that!" Kouga exclaimed. "The lion-demons have always danced on the line, but this time they violated our treaty when they crossed onto our lands and raped and killed our packmates!"

With that, Kouga gathered a small hunting party of about six of his strongest warriors, including Ginta and Hakkaku, and lead them all through the woods in the direction of the lion's-den.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rikiya settled down for camp as the sun began its slow descent. His pride had made quick work of turning the small clearing in the forest into a small village, complete with small houses and even a headman's house for himself, although he felt much more comfortable sleeping out by the fire.

Koki collapsed next to him, breathing heavily and visibly exhausted.

"Man, Rikiya." He said between breaths. "It sure is hard work being newly-mated. Nothing but sex sex sex all day long! You sure are lucky not to be mated, yet!"

"Yeah, lucky-me." He muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, cheer-up." Koki said, giving Rikiya a slap on the back. "Someday, you'll find a mate that doesn't 'smell like shit'!" He exclaimed with accompanying air-quotes and a laugh.

"Well, it's not my fault that lion-demons don't appeal to me. I guess I'm just picky."

"Yeah, waaaay too picky. Remember last time? You had, like, five potential mates all-over you, and you ran off and hid!" He said, finishing with a cackle.

Rikiya scowled. He stood and started walking away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Koki called.

"I'm going to bathe in the river; I need to cool off."

"Oh right, you're still in heat. Well, have fun!"

Rikiya shook his head angrily as he disappeared into the forest.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Inuyasha's breath quickened as he increased his pace. His cheeks were stained a light pink.

He opened his half-lidded, lust-glazed eyes and froze.

A large, red-eyed demon stood just a few feet away from him; he looked like he was ready to pounce.

"Hello," He breathed huskily. "Did you know that you smell absolutely delicious?"


	2. Pounce

**Warning: Hide yo humans, hide yo hanyous and hide yo wolf-demons, cuz they rapin' errybody out here!**

Rikiya approached the bank of the river and began to strip off his armor, haphazardly throwing the pieces aside. He then removed his loincloth, revealing his massive, burning erection. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief as the cool evening air swept over his naked form. He breathed in deep and his eyes shot open. He looked across the river and saw a young demon pleasing himself. He smirked.

A voice in his head spoke. _'You could have him. Just go over there and take him.'_

His eyebrows furrowed. 'He looks too young, what if he isn't mature enough?'

'_Of course he's mature enough, just smell him, he's in his first heat.'_

He sniffed the air experimentally and groaned quietly.

'So he's mature, but what if he isn't willing?'

'_When has that ever stopped a lion-demon from taking what they want?'_

'No, I'm not like the others! I can control myself!'

'_You can tell yourself that all you want, that won't stop you from taking what you really want. Just look at him over there, dancing in the thralls of pleasure. Wouldn't you just __**kill**__ to have him under you?'_

Rikiya watched the young demon pleasure himself and moaned. He collapsed to his knees and clutched his head.

"No… I… can't…, must… fight…"

The voice laughed. _'You really think you can fight it? Come on, you know what you want. Just go over there and take it!'_

"No... it's not right..." Rikiya could feel his will weakening, the hormones coming from the creature across the river awakening his inner-demon.

_'Just shut up and do it! What are you waiting for? DO IT! **DO IT NOW!'**_

"Fine!" He quietly exclaimed.

He prowled closer to the water's edge, slowly making his way towards the young demon on the other side. He gracefully and silently dove into the water and rose a few seconds later a few yards from the young demon; he slowly tip-toed forward.

The young demon opened his eyes and froze at the sight of his blood-red eyes.

He smirked. "Hello, did you know that you smell absolutely delicious?"

* * *

Kouga broke through the dense forest into the clearing, followed by the rest of his hunting party. They were almost immediately surrounded by lion-demons, each baring their fangs and growling defensively.

"What the hell do you wolves think you're doing here?" Koki said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, this is a violation of our treaty!" A member of the crowd exclaimed while the others roared in agreement.

"You wanna talk about violations of the treaty? Whaddaya call this?" Kouga screamed as he held up seven glass vials.

"What the hell are those?" Koki asked.

"These are the 'essence' of a lion-demon from each of the seven of my clan who were raped to death by members of **your **pride!"

Koki's face went white as the crowd began to whisper amongst themselves. Koki stepped forward.

"My brother's of the West, we are very dearly sorry for ill-mannered greeting. Please, discuss with us what course of action you wish to be taken."

"Well, that's better. We wish for you to find anyone whom you believe is responsible for these crimes. When you have you have assembled your group of possible culprits, bring them to the human village East of here. We shall wait for you until sunrise, tomorrow morning." Koki and the others agreed and Kouga left and made his way to Kaede's Village.

"Well, ain't that some shit?" Koki muttered to himself.

* * *

"What's the big idea?" Inuyasha yelled, trying to conceal himself from the intruder.

"Oh, I think you know." The intruder said, his voice laden with lust.

The intruder pounced, and, before Inuyasha could react, forced him into a deep, passionate kiss. Inuyasha tried kicking, but the intruder had his arms and legs pinned with his own. The intruder's tongue forced its way into his mouth, exploring every inch of the wet cavern. Inuyasha blushed and let out an inadvertent moan into his attacker's mouth.

The intruder pulled away and looked down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha returned the gaze, his eyes full of confusion, fear and lust.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Inuyasha quickly shook his head, not wanting to annoy his "attacker." He had never been attacked this way, and he didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to resist and fight as hard as he could, but the other wanted to completely surrender to the creature on top of him.

Then,the intruder momentarily loosened his grip on one of Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha, not wanting to waste the opportunity, clawed the intruder's face. The intruder let go of Inuyasha's arms to clutch his bleeding face. Inuyasha pushed the intruder off of him and ran in the direction of the village.

* * *

'That ungrateful little bitch scratched me! How dare he try to deny me what I desire?'

'_You'll have plenty of time to whine about that later! Catch him before he gets away and teach him a lesson!'_

"Oh no you don't!" Rikiya roared as he ran after the young demon. He didn't understand why the young demon attacked him, especially after how much he seemed to enjoy their little kiss. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting what he came for.

The young demon was quick, but he was quicker. Within seconds, he had caught up with the young demon and tripped him, making him faceplant into the forest floor. He quickly turned over and tried to back away, but he backed into a tree. Rikiya knelt down before the demon and grasped by the throat.

"Heh, thought you could get away, didn't you? Bad choice." He slammed the young demon's head into the tree, causing his nose to bleed.

A trail of tears made their way down the younger's face as the sun went below the horizon. Suddenly, the younger's body began to glow a brilliantly bright white. Rikiya shielded his eyes, dropping the younger male to the forest floor. The light faded and Rikiya looked down and laughed at the pathetic human before him. The younger covered himself with his arms, in a hopeless attempt to hide himself in shame.

'He's a hanyou, and he's in his human form! Any attempt I make to ravage his body could easily kill him; what should I do?'

'_This just makes it all-the-better, as hanyous are already regarded as filthy, disgusting creatures. There is no shame in defiling one such as this. Go ahead and claim your prize!'_

Rikiya's past qualms now resolved, he grabbed the human's arms, forced them to his sides, spun around with him in his grasp, turned him so his back faced him and pinned him onto the forest floor, all in one smooth motion. The human squirmed under him, but Rikiya was now much more powerful than him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller form and began to grind into him. The human whimpered and cried as he did this, and begged him not to go further. Rikiya only responded by releasing a predatory growl as he stuck his nose in the human's hair and inhaled deeply, releasing a throaty groan into the human's ear. Fear was radiating off of the human in waves, intoxicating Rikiya with his aroma.

Rikiya got up onto his knees and began to push his member into the smaller male's tight, unprepared entrance. As he kicked and squirmed under him, Rikiya became irritated and dug his claws into both of the human's shoulders.

"Stop resisting!" He screamed as he forced himself all the way in at once, causing the younger male to scream in pain. Rikiya suddenly became enraged at the smaller form, his rage and lust becoming one as he violently pounded the younger male's ass, blood flowing freely from it. He felt bones crack and snap within the human's body, but continued on.

The smell of blood and the sound of his prey's cries further intoxicated him as he re-wrapped his arms around the small frame of his prey, sinking his fangs into his neck, lapping at the free-flowing blood.

"You're really good fuck, half-breed. You've kept your ass nice and tight, and it feels amazing." He purred into the human's ear, relishing the scent of fear and shame which now radiated off of him.

Rikiya's breath became uneven and ragged. He unleashed a blood-chilling roar as he released his seed deep within the young male.

'_Now, Rikiya! Dig your claws into his thighs!' _Not knowing why, and not caring enough to ask, he obeyed the voice and did as it instructed, digging his claws deep into the human's thighs, leaving deep puncture marks. The human let out a hoarse cry as he did this, but didn't offer any resistance.

Rikiya felt his lust and rage returning again, and he resumed his previous assault on the human's entrance.

* * *

Kouga ran through the forest, towards the river near Kaede's village. There had been reports of people hearing a lion's roar, so he wanted to check it out. He burst through the foliage and froze at what he saw: A large, muscle-bound lion-demon viciously raping a young human boy.

"Hey!" He screamed as he ran towards them. The lion-demon looked up at him with his blood-red eyes and immediately ran away. Kouga debated whether to chase the lion or help the boy. He looked at the young man and immediately made up his mind. The human was covered in claw-marks, several were bleeding profusely. Some of his bones were visibly broken and twisted. Kouga knew he needed immediate medical attention. He gathered him in his arms, the young man's body trembling as he sobbed into his chest.

"Shhhh…" He said as he stroked the human's hair, trying to soothe the distraught human. "It's ok now, he's gone. You're safe."

Kouga ran back to the village as fast as he could.


	3. Resolution

**Hey, sorry this one's so late. I hadn't really figured out how I wanted the story to go after the second chapter, so I had to fight a long fight with writer's block.**

Kaede sat before the boiling kettle, mixing the meat and vegetables in the thick broth. She put the ladle to her withered lips and sipped, smiling at its perfectly-seasoned taste.

"Is the soup done, Lady Kaede?" Inquired Shippo.

"Aye, Shippo, the soup is done, but we must wait for Kagome and the others to bring Inuyasha back."

Shippo pouted. "Why does stupid Inuyasha always have to run off before dinner? Why can't he wait until after?"

The old woman chuckled. "Well, you know how impatient and hot-headed Inuyasha can be, young-one. He's always in a hurry, even if there's nothing to hurry to."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish-"

Shippo perked his head up and started sniffing.

"What is it, Shippo, a demon?"

"It kind of smells like a cat... no…" Shippo sniffed the air more. "It's not a cat, it's a-"

"A lion-demon!" Kaede shouted.

Shippo looked at her with a perplexed look on his face. "Yeah, how'd you…"

His eyes widened in fear as he saw the look of horror imprinted on the old miko's face. He followed her gaze to the open entrance and gasped.

* * *

Rikiya ran through the forest, branches and thorns scratching at his naked body, his mind in a heavy fog. He had no idea why he was running, or where he was going, but his inner-demon guided him along.

Rikiya thought it was strange that he was complying with his inner-demon. Usually, he could dismiss its wishes, but now it seemed to be irresistible. Rikiya attempted to ponder it further, but his inner-demon snapped him out of his reverie with more commands on where to go.

Then, Rikiya recognized a familiar scent in the air and came to a skidding halt.

"No! I can't go back now, they'll see me naked, smell my scent and know what I've done!"

'_Exactly. We need to be congratulated for our accomplishments.'_

"Accomplishments? I just raped somebody, and it's all your fault!"

'_My fault? Please! I didn't force you to do anything you didn't really want to do. We both know neither of you were going to leave that river virgins, regardless of my influence.'_

"Yes, but rape wasn't the solution I wanted. That may always be what lion-demons do in regards to potential mates outside their species, but..."

'_But what, Rikiya? You're different? It seems to me that you're just as bad, if not worse!'_

Rikiya could feel tears welling-up in his eyes as his inner-demon's words sank-in.

"You're right..."

'_Of course I'm right, I've always been right, Rikiya. I don't even see what you're so upset about, it was only a worthless...'_

"**He.**"

'_Excuse me?'_

"You heard me. He's a he, a sentient being with feelings, not some worthless object."

Rikiya strode on, a look of determination on his face.

'_Rikiya, what are you doing? Rikiya? I'm ordering you to **stop**!'_

Rikiya strode on, ignoring the voice in his head. He pondered how he was able to once-again dismiss his demon, but dismissed the thought as unimportant.

"I know what I must do."

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Screamed the young kitsune as he ran towards the wolf-demon cradling said-person in his arms.

Kaede rose from her seat and rushed to inspect Inuyasha.

"What has happened to Inuyasha, Kouga?"

Kouga's eyes opened wide, and he looked down at the bloody form in his arms. 'This is Inuyasha?'

"I, uh, found him... in the woods. He was being attacked by a lion-demon."

"Just as I suspected, place him on the cot." Kaede instructed as she pushed Shippo away from Kouga.

Kouga gently placed the unconscious Inuyasha down onto the cot, and was then roughly shoved away by Kaede. She carefully inspected each of his injuries. She then flipped him onto his stomach to inspect the injuries to his back and paled.

"Shippo, go try to find some Serpent's Tongue in the forest. Quickly!"

Shippo nodded as he darted off to the woods.

"Kouga, what really happened to Inuyasha?" Questioned the old miko with a knowing expression on her face.

"I understand that ye may want to protect his honor, but it is imperative that I know _precisely _what events transpired." She said as she continued to wash Inuyasha's wounds.

Kouga nodded, sat upon the floor and took a deep breath.

"I was heading to the wolf-demon outpost just outside the village, when I came across a small group of villagers. They said they had heard the roaring of a lion-demon coming from the river. Knowing the danger that they would be in if they attempted to confront it on their own, I volunteered to investigate. I walked through the forest to the riverbank and... I saw..." Kouga choked-up.

Kaede spoke soothingly, but didn't look away from her work. "It is okay Kouga, that part I can see from the injuries."

"The damn lion-demon ran after it saw me. I had considered chasing after it, but one look at Inuyasha and I could tell he needed immediate medical attention. I gathered him up and brought him here."

"And ye were right. If ye hadn't brought Inuyasha to me when ye did, he would surely have perished."

Kouga sat and watched the old miko in silence.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"Yes, Kouga, there is one thing ye can do, though it is not imperative that ye do so."

"What is it? I'll do whatever I can to help."

"If Shippo is unable to locate Serpent's Tongue, I will need to ye aid me in disinfecting his wounds."

Kouga's brow furrowed slightly in confusion. "And how can I help with that?"

Kaede breathed deeply. "Well, Kouga, I know it as common-knowledge that wolf-demon saliva contains very potent antiseptic properties."

"So," Kouga said as he slowly processed what she just said. "you want me to lick his wounds clean?"

"Aye, Kouga. If ye do not wish to do so, I understand."

Kouga thought for a moment.

"No, no it's fine. I'll do it. Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

Kaede closed her eye and nodded.

"I understand. It is very kind of ye to help Inuyasha in a time of such dire need, I commend ye for it."

Kouga said nothing and watched her clean the dirt out of the scratches on Inuyasha's face.


	4. Custody

**I know, it's been a while since I updated, and I'm sorry for that. You simply can't rush mediocre literary disasters like this, though.**

"Lady Kaede, are you sure he won't wake up?" Kouga asked, repeating the same question he had asked several times before.

"I still don't understand why you don't let me help lick the wounds, Lady Kaede," voiced Shippo, who was relaxed against the walls of the hut, the long stick of a lollipop hanging out of his mouth.

"Kouga, I have told you time and time again: Ye need not lick the wounds if ye truly do not want to. And Shippo, why don't ye go and fetch Kagome? I could use another experienced set of healing hands in this matter."

Shippo bounced up onto his paws, giving the old woman a salute, a gesture he had learned watching what Kagome called "movies" in her magic mirror.

"Aye aye, Captain Kaede!" And with that, Shippo rushed out through the door.

"It isn't that I don't want to, it's just that I… I don't want to scare him."

Kaede closed her eyes and nodded.

"I assure ye, Kouga, he shall not awaken. Ye have my word."

Kouga sighed lightly out of relief as he knelt down beside Inuyasha.

"Well, where do I begin?"

-Rikiya-

Rikiya walked out of the dense brush of the forest into the human village. He carefully sniffed the air, attempting to pinpoint the one he searched for. He had nearly located it, when a small kitsune cub ran headlong into him. The kitsune fell onto his backside and looked up at Rikiya.

The kitsune's eyes suddenly grew very wide as he sniffed the air, and he spoke.

"I-It's you! You're the one that hurt Inuyasha, aren't you?"

'Inuyasha, is that his name?'

"Where can I find this 'Inuyasha'? I need to speak with a wolf demon that may be with him."

"So it WAS you that kicked Inuyasha's butt! If you ask me, he kinda deserved it. He's always such a hothead, an-"

Rikiya interrupted the kitsune mid-sentence. "Nobody deserves what I did to him!" Rikiya's eyes flashed with anger as he glared at the fox child.

The kitsune backed away slightly. "Listen, I don't get what the big deal is. Inuyasha gets beat up all the time. Whatever you 'did' to him, he'll be fine."

Rikiya's eyes widened in understanding.

"You… you do not know the full extent of his injuries?"

The kitsune shook his head. "I just figured he got a few broken bones, maybe a bite of two."

Rikiya's eyes closed as he hung his head. "Believe me, young fox. You will come to know the full extent of your "Inuyasha's" injuries, and you will come to hate me for what I have done as much as I do."

With that, Rikiya walked off in the direction of "Inuyasha's" scent.

The young kitsune stood and watched as he walked away, confused by the lion demon's words.

-Kouga-

Kouga's tongue slid languidly over Inuyasha's cut and bruised flesh. Kouga was surprised by how good he tasted, and he realized that he actually enjoyed the flavors he was getting from the injured human, a realization which cause him to feel ashamed and blush.

"Don't ye worry, Kouga. I'll not be telling anyone of this favor ye are doing for poor Inuyasha." The elderly miko spoke, misreading Kouga's blush as being one of embarrassment at the act he was performing.

Kouga was about to respond to the old woman, when a familiar scent graced his nose, spurring a growl from within him.

-Rikiya-

Rikiya followed the scent to the house of the village miko. He stood before the entrance and peered in, and stood shocked at what he saw.

The wolf demon he had encountered earlier was hovering over the whimpering human, licking him. He could tell from the wolf's scent that he was enjoying what he was doing.

Rikiya tensed in anger and jealousy as he watched the wolf lap at Inuyasha's flesh.

'_Are you really going to just stand there and watch as that wolf enjoys what is yours?'_

'What can I do, though? The very sight of me could cause Inuyasha to become distressed, especially if he awakens to find me attacking his so-called "savior."'

'_So, that is your excuse? You don't want to hurt __**its**__ feelings, eh?'_

'Shut up! I told you before, **he** is a **he**!'

Rikiya's body was now quivering with frustration and rage, his eyes slowly bleeding red.

A sudden gust of wind blew past Rikiya and into the hut, alerting the wolf demon to his presence.

-Kouga-

"**You**!" Kouga screamed as he charged past a confused Kaede, leaping at the lion demon through the doorway, tackling him to the ground. Kouga began relentlessly pummeling into the demon's face and upper-body.

The lion-demon pushed Kouga off and took a defensive stance several feet away.

Kouga was about to launch himself back at the lion, when Kaede intervened, and said with a stern tone, "Kouga, stop!" She turned to face the lion-demon, whose face was smeared with blood.

"State your name and reason for coming here, demon!"

The lion glared at them both for a moment, his eyes slowly fading to their original emerald hue.

"I am Rikiya, prince of the Eastern lion kingdom. I am here to submit myself to the authority of the Western wolves, having committed the crime of rape on your lands. My victim is Inuyasha, who I assume to be a **very** close friend of yours, wolf." Rikiya glared at Kouga as he said this last part.

"And just what the fuc-"

"Kouga, mind ye tongue! Come inside, Rikiya, if ye think ye can be civil and **not** repeat your crime a second time."

Kouga scowled and watched as Kaede went inside the hut.

"I swear, if you lay a finger on him while we're in there, I'll kill you myself!" Kouga threatened, and retreated into the hut.


End file.
